User talk:TooManyAradiabots
Name Always when I see your name I think of this. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 10:53, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Heheh, that's cool. It's also a coincidence since I'm a fan of FIM as well. TooManyAradiabots (talk) 15:06, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Imagine such an episode XD NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 14:34, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Aradia trying to attend to several events in different timelines...oh boy. TooManyAradiabots (talk) 15:35, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Well yeah. Aradia would realize there aren't enough of her. And just some moments later hundreds of Aradiabots march though the meteor shouting: 'destr0y' NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:51, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Millions of Aradiabots cluster some unlucky timelines. Panic ensues. I really would like to see a FIM-based series of HS episodes now. :0 TooManyAradiabots (talk) 05:09, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I did it! NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 12:54, December 30, 2015 (UTC) It's very nice, though I can only look through it a bit right now as I do not have the time to read it completely, sorry. But I would like to suggest putting credit for the artists next to the images, as art credit is always appreciated, no matter how old the art piece. Sorry if this is a problematic suggestion, just asking. TooManyAradiabots (talk) 12:21, January 2, 2016 (UTC) I did, it's the part where all the dresses get presented. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 12:53, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I didn't see it near the end, I thought it would be right next to the images. TooManyAradiabots (talk) 13:01, January 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm a lazy kitty, so I did all of the credit at the end except for noting it with every piece. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 13:38, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi TooManyAradiabots, I'm gonna do a 'It's about time' edit with Karkat after this. Interested? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:17, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi. Hmm, yes, quite. (though I'm going to sleep soon, just saying) TooManyAradiabots (talk) 15:22, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Sleep? Gog, I have the idea all of my internet friends are Australian. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:38, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Edit mistake? Hello, TooManyAradiabots. I'm sorry if came off as rude to you; it's just that when I went to visit Vriska's page, I couldn't see anything, as there was literally nothing there. I had the idea that if I undid the last edit done to the page, I could see everything again, which I could after doing so. Again, sorry if I came off as rude, it's just that I needed some info from the page for something. Kiatzu (talk) 06:48, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi Kiatzu. Don't worry, it's fine. That happened to me once with Horuss's page as well. Is it alright with you if I re-add the same trivia tomorrow or so? TooManyAradiabots (talk) 07:00, December 29, 2015 (UTC) That happened to me too when I edited the Aspect page. Because the page, you know, is so big and elaborate, I flipped my shit! NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 12:01, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Ye, that's fine! :33 (Lol, late response is late XD) Kiatzu (talk) 07:15, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks. TooManyAradiabots (talk) 12:21, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I just found out about purging , so if anyone has trouble seeing the content of a page, putting ?action=purge at the end of a Wikia page URL might help. TooManyAradiabots (talk) 14:00, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi guys, Neppy here. I've just got that effect when I edited Dirk's page. I'd want to edit the page of the kids, but if this also triggers this effect, note me. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:26, January 4, 2016 (UTC)